


Strange creature.

by starsnowl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Dark Will Graham, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnowl/pseuds/starsnowl
Summary: Will Graham happens to find all he ever wanted in the strangest looking creature he’s ever laid his eyes on.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Strange creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first time posting my writing in here. As you can see, it’s quite short. Nevertheless, I hope you can enjoy this idea that came to my mid yesterday late at night. Would you be interested in me exploring this concept more?  
> Thank you for reading!

Will Graham has enjoyed fishing since he was a little boy. His father taught him how. In fact, it’s the only memory that he has of his father. The joy he felt after barely catching a fish for the first time alongside his father is still so vivid in his imagination that sometimes it’s hard for him to believe that it didn’t happen recently but each time he does the unbearable feeling of loneliness comes back. He didn’t even know the reason why.   
Was it because he missed his dad? No, that’s not quite right. He only has a small grasp of the appearance of his father after all. Maybe he missed the feeling of that moment they shared. He felt happy because he felt like he had control. It was the first and the only time he ever did. The fish trying to save it’s own life, unaware of how useless their efforts are in the hands of the one who is aware, the one in control. Every time Will Graham goes fishing is to try and repeat that sensation. He’s almost tired of it by now. One day while looking at the water looking for his next prey he noticed a strange silhouette which wasn’t that of a fish, but of a human. Maybe the stream had carried a dead body all the way until where he was. With nothing to leave behind, Will Graham had never feared death in the slightest. So naturally, this time he just approached the now moving silhouette to figure out what it was. A human face emerged from water just as he was about to touch it, but it wasn’t dead at all, the eyes of this apparent human that by now would be completely dead if stayed so long underwater blinked, just as if it was trying to adapt to the light. Will Graham just stared at it, waiting. There was something about it that he just couldn’t ignore. He couldn’t even imagine turning away from it even for a second. While their face was that of an angel, their eyes were completely dark, as if something evil had corrupted them. The creature had no legs, it took a great effort out of Will Graham to take his eyes off the face he was mesmerized with and focus on this single detail. As for everything else, the thing in front of him could perfectly be confused with a human. Suddenly the creature eyes grew even darker and it’s particular fangs made an appearance. Will Graham looked in the direction where the creature was looking, a man and a woman happened to be camping around the forest on that bright morning. The creature couldn’t get out of water, despite trying their best to do so. It clearly couldn’t speak, because if it could have spoken Will Graham knew that it would have shouted with everything they had what they wanted, you could say that much just by a look into their eyes. But their eyes were all it took for Will Graham to understand what they wanted at that moment. And somehow he realized is all he wanted too. He had to murder them. It would satisfy his darkest and most trustful desire, while at the same time the dead bodies would feed the hungry creature he now was close to worshipping. They were the perfect team. Was it that maybe the reason why the creature didn’t attack him?  
He’ll never know. All that he felt right now was power.


End file.
